1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for deployment of a stent for treatment of luminal, i.e., intra-vascular, diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stent deployment systems, a self-expanding stent was restrained within a sheath. After positioning of the stent at the desired location via fluoroscopic guidance, the physician retracted the sheath to deploy the stent, i.e., to expose the stent and allow it to self-expand. To completely deploy the stent, the physician had to retract the sheath over the entire length of the stent, which was relatively cumbersome and typically required the use of both hands or repeated motion of the physician in the case of long self-expanding stents. Other devices required repeated motions such as ratcheting, using a thumbwheel or lever.